warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Buzlok
The is a Grineer rifle that has homing capabilities. The zoom button causes the weapon to fire a glowing projectile that sticks to it's target, allowing all consecutive shots (with the normal fire button) to track to the same target. The weapon can also fire normally; however, the projectiles have a travel time and a low accuracy. Characteristics This weapon primarily deals damage with its normal attacks. Advantages: *High Damage. **Deals mostly damage - effective against Shielded enemies. *Large magazine size. * Targeted enemies will be hit with every bullet fired unless they are behind cover: This works very well for boss type enemies or enemies that move around. The bullets will even track a target that is behind you, and the projectiles will turn and target them from any direction. Disadvantages: *Slow base rate of fire. *Slow reload speed. *Low and damage - reduced effectiveness against Infested or armored enemies. *Once a target (or object) is selected with the secondary fire, the weapon will fire on that enemy or object until the tracker disappears or you re-select a new target. This makes fighting many enemies difficult when you use this targeting feature. **The target-tracker bullet takes a long time to disappear as well. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *A round fired in aim mode (holding right mouse button) will mark a target, at the cost of 10 rounds of ammunition. This will lock on to the target for about 15-20 seconds or until a new target is selected. Bullets fired without zooming will be guided to the target. **The tracking bullet can attach to any object, including walls, floors, and even allies. **You can take advantage of this feature if you know where the enemies will come from (spawn) and use the target-tracker bullet on the wall behind them or the door they'll come through. *A mark will remain after the target dies, continuing to attract bullets. As a result, it is advisable to only mark priority targets, such as heavy units and bosses. *Since the Buzlok can fire around corners to hit targets from complete cover, it is especially useful against Hellions, Bombards, and Napalms. They can be quickly tagged between their shots, then safely eliminated. Trivia *The Grineer text on the side of the gun translates to "DO NOT TOUC" but is missing an "H" at the end to spell TOUCH. * This weapon is most likely a reference to the Zorg ZF-1 Pod weapon from the movie, Fifth Element. * This is the first ever weapon to have an homing ability that can be used by players. *This is the third Grineer weapon to bear "lok" at the end of its name, the first being the Grinlok and second being the Marelok Media BuzlokCodex.png|Buzlok in Codex. A look at Warframe Buzzlok Warframe Buzlok, It's Coming For You thequickdraw Warframe Buzlok Warframe Buzlok Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 14.7.0-0 See also de:Buzlok Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Grineer Category:Update 14 Category:Rifles Category:Research